naruto_onepiece_fairytailfandomcom-20200215-history
Iron Dragon Slayer Magic
Iron Dragon Slayer Magic is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes iron. Information *'Type': Caster Magic, Lost Magic, Dragon Slayer Magic *'Users': Gajeel Redfox, Metalicana Description Iron Dragon Slayer Magic is a form of Dragon Slayer Magic which grants the user characteristics unique to Iron Dragons, allowing them to incorporate the element of iron into their body, granting them the ability to change parts of their body (or the entirety of it) into iron, which can be shaped in a number of forms for different purposes, and to produce iron objects. The Magic relies around the use of iron for both offense and defense, with the user being capable of creating a wide array of weapons from their body to attack the opponents both in melee and from a distance, and to cover their body with iron in order to drastically increase their defensive power, whilst simultaneously heavily boosting their offensive power. Gajeel Redfox also stated that the metal produced by this Magic is stronger than normal iron, something later confirmed by Pantherlily, and is capable of rendering some physical assaults useless. Being a form of Dragon Slayer Magic, this also allows the user to consume external sources of iron to replenish their strength and restore their body to a healthy state. Although, in a similar manner to Fire Dragon Slayers being unable to ingest their own flames, the user is unable to ingest iron that they themselves create. If an Iron Dragon Slayer is somehow capable of successfully eating shadows, they will enter Iron Shadow Dragon Mode. Spells Gajeel's Spells Basic Spells *'Iron Dragon's Roar': The user inhales a fairly large amount of air and then proceeds to releases a very powerful tornado from their mouth, which possesses incredible blunt force, at the opponent. In the process, sharp metal shards are dispersed, which are capable of shredding the opponent's body. *'Iron Dragon's Club': The user transform their arm or leg into a large iron club, increasing punching and kicking power. They can also create multiple smaller clubs from the end of the original, hitting many enemies at once, are capable of changing the size and length of the clubs they produce at their whim, and are able to detach them from their body. Also, for added maneuverability and to take opponents off-guard, the club can be rapidly turned into the similar Iron Dragon's Sword. *'Iron Dragon's Sword': The user transforms their arm or leg into a large, jagged iron blade, similarly to Iron Dragon's Club, but, rather than blunt power, this spell has cutting power, thereby making it potentially deadlier. The spikes along the blade's edge make its slashes more painful and dangerous, and the weapon's length can be increased to reach enemies who are far away from the user. The blade is also sturdy enough to function as a shield of sorts. The sword can also function as a chainsaw, effectively increasing its potential damage output. *'Iron Dragon's Scales': The user covers part of their body (or the entirety of it) with iron scales to dramatically increase both their offense and their defense. These scales are strong enough to shatter rock and bone alike, resilient against regular flames, and much harder than normal iron (just like Natsu Dragneel's flames), being even capable of stopping a charged, downward slash from the gargantuan sword of a physically powerful individual without fail, with the assailant claiming that his blade could easily crush iron. *'Iron Dragon's Hard Fist': The user punches the target while covered in Iron Dragon's Scales, greatly enhancing their punching power. *'Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs': The user extends one arm towards their target's direction, with the fingers outstretched and turns that arm into a large spearhead, from which a large number of iron spears are fired towards their enemy multiple times in rapid succession. Advanced Spells *'Karma Demon: Iron God Sword': Seemingly an Iron Dragon Slayer's most powerful attack, the user claps their hands together above their head, creating a gigantic iron sword. The user then proceeds to swipe the sword down, destroying a substantially large area in front of them. Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Ancient Spell